


Into the Fire

by bobbiejelly



Series: Gay's Anatomy [37]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Dry Humping, F/F, Firefighter, Ride along, Steakout, secretly pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: Maya Bishop is mad at Andy Herrera she really is. Andy Herrera has a bone to pick with Maya Bishop. Truth is: She wants her. She’s always wanted her. She never known if Andy secretly wants her back...Maya/Andy. Station 19. F/F. Rated M. Fanfiction. By @bobbiejelly.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Andy Herrera
Series: Gay's Anatomy [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208253
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotgitay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/gifts).



> This is newly edited April 14, 2020.  
> In celebration of the incredible S19 Episode that just aired  
> "I'll be seeing you"
> 
> ENJOY !

* * *

**Into the Fire**

* * *

_Summary: Maya Bishop is mad at Andy Herrera she really is. Andy Herrera has a bone to pick with Maya Bishop. Truth is: She wants her. She’s always wanted her. She never known if Andy secretly wants her back...  
_

_Maya/Andy. Station 19. F/F. Rated M. Fanfiction. By @bobbiejelly._

* * *

"So we just wait here in this aid car until they ask for us" protests Maya Bishop.

Andy huffs "Do you really have to ask everything?" Sending a glance sideways back at Maya.

Truth time: Maya Bishops has had a thing for Andrea Herrera for maybe ever.

Maybe it was the hair?

Maybe it was her hot body?

Mostly it was the way she commanded as she ran through a burning building with a scared citizen strewn over her shoulder.

She's staring, she realizes. Andy sees the way Maya is eyeing her up and down and she raises an eyebrow at her station partner.

She feels herself grow hot as she squeezes her fists together.

They've come close before.

Being next to each other in the showers after a rescue feeling all those endorphins from the fire.

It was exhilarating for both of them.

That's what they always said when they watched each other soap their bodies.

As if they weren't thinking of what was hidden underneath.

Maya was an _Olympic athlete, s_ he reminded herself.

It was only natural. Boyfriends be damned-

Andy has never really admitted her attraction to her very very hot colleague to anyone.

Ever.

Not even herself.

That didn't mean she stopped herself from staring at the blonde from behind.

Or from the side.

Or from the front.

Or from the face, sometimes meaning in moments like, ahem, _right effing now._

* * *

They were arguing again.

Fighting about the problems they didn't want to talk about because they didn't want them to become real.

Best friends who fight to deflect the complexities of their deeper lives.

"Maybe we should just stop talking" Andy sighs.

"Maybe we should stop talking" mirrors Maya.

Andy glances over first then looks down at her feet.

Maya glances over second and stares before she looks back over in front of her.

"Calm down Andy we're not close to being called yet"

Maya leans right over Andy to unplug the keys and lands practically on top of her lap.

She feels the heat of Andy's body as they breathe the same air.

Andy's breath caught as she feels Maya's breasts press against hers and the weight of her hips grinding into her own.

She doesn't want to admit how good it makes her body feel. It's like she was hard-wired to want this.

* * *

Whatever "this" was. Or wasn't really. Or could be. Or won't be. _Whatever_. It won't ever happen. _Right?._

Well, then Maya might need to get off of her lap then _real quick-_

If she wasn't going to end up fooling around on Maya right here right now in this rig.

_Not that she would be complaining about that of course._

_Whoah, wait what did she just say to herself!?_

_Who knew that subconscious Andrea Hererra was so into hot steamy van sex and near exhibitionism!?_

* * *

The heat was flowing between them and they could both feel it.

They both had the flush cheeks and the beating hearts.

Maya's hand brushes over Andy's waist as she slides back in her seat,

As Andy mourns the loss of contact immediately.

"You look tense," says Andy, brow raised highly.

"So do you" Maya raises her eyebrow back at her.

"You know… it couldn't hurt we have a ton of time to kill…" Andy trails off as she looks down at Maya's breasts and back again.

Maya is honestly shocked at the suggestion that Andy might even want her back.

"Blow off some steam I mean hell we need it now…"

Andy's voice has dropped an octave and Maya's eyes open as she licks her lips subconsciously.

Maya almost has a whole heart attack right then and there.

Because her best friend just suggested she _bang her_ while they're both _on shift._

And good hell Maya didn't have half the morals to hold out on her oldest longest crush for _forever._

 _DAMN_ , did Andy always look hot but did she ever look even more stunning now that she's _offering._

Their eyes flickered with the plan only briefly, before desire took destiny.

* * *

Andy pulled on Maya's collar leading her to the back of the rig before Maya pushed her up against it and laced their lips together.

The kiss was searing.

She took Andy's bottom lip into her own and sucked it hard.

She brought her hands to Andy's waist and belt her body as Andy brought her arms to Maya's neck.

It felt so natural right away. Right in sync as if they'd been ready for this.

Ready for a long time.

Maya slides her tongue into Andy's mouth and Andy lets her in.

Andy moans as she feels Maya exploring her eyes pressed shut curling Maya's hair around her finger.

Maya dominates Andy and Andy loves it.

She takes, takes it all in sucking Andy's tongue.

Andy palms over Maya's breasts like she always wanted to.

She traces over Maya's muscular abdomen and feels the muscles ripple under her hand.

Maya takes all this as encouragement as she moves to Andy's neck and presses wide open mouth kisses all over her.

Andy sighs as Maya continues tracing as the way to her ear. She sucks her earlobe and nibbles on the end.

This roughness causes Andy to buck her hips up into Maya-

Seeking further contact as she starts to grind on the other woman's thigh.

Maya squeezes Andy's breasts and kisses her again with increased fervor.

The heat ignites in them as they make out passionately for the first time.

* * *

Andy has had some dirty thoughts before but none as dirty as doing more of what she and Maya were doing right now.

Andy runs her hand under Maya's shirt, feeling her taut muscles like she's always wanted to.

Like she can't believe she's allowed.

Maya brings her hand further, grabbing Andy's wrist and using it to push Andy's hand under her bra.

Andy groans as she holds Maya's bare breast and captures Maya's top lip into her own.

Andy smiles into the contact "Can I?" She asks as she helps Maya lift her shirt over her head.

"Yours too" husks Maya as she lifts off Andy's shirt as well.

They feel each other's skin as they grow closer.

Bras are flung off as Maya sucks onto Andy's nipples one by one.

This causes Andy to feel even hotter as her growing arousal boils.

Andy reaches to suck on Maya's breasts as well as she massages the nipples between her lips.

It's a full-on frenzy as they nip and kiss and dig their nails into each other's backs.

Maya tugs on Andy's ponytail as Andy grabs at Maya's ass.

* * *

"Have you thought of me, like before now?" Andy husks.

"The way you think of other girls" Andy adds.

"Are you asking if I've been harboring a secret crush" Maya quirks an eyebrow, amused.

"Yeah, like were you _pining_ for me," asks Andy to her best friend.

"Were _you_ pining?" Maya quirks an eyebrow up at Andy.

She's mirroring. Mimicking really, as if it weren't too much to ever hope for.

"Time for less talk, more action" Andy backs out of answering Maya's question.

* * *

So instead, she simply leans up to catch Maya's lips again.

"Action eh" Maya swirls Andy's hair around her finger.

"Action it is" and Maya starts to feel between Andy's legs causing her to groan into Maya and roll her eyes back into her head.

"Oooooh" Andy moans

Maya rubs over Andy's clit at circles it causing waves of pleasure to course through Andy's veins.

"I'm already close" Andy blushes. She's panting now, eyes pressed shut and enjoying it all. She's never been this worked up before this fast, not ever.

Maya kisses her back now and smiles at Andy. She grins as she unzips Andy's pants and popping the button off with her thumb.

Maya plunges into Andy with two fingers leaving her thumb over her clit rubbing circles.

She pumps inside and outside of her as Andy holds onto Maya's back.

She can feel Maya pressing into her, sucking on her neck now and bringing her closer to release.

She's pictured it before, her and Maya. Maya kissing her. Maya inside her. _Maya making her come._

And the sensation- Hell - It's better than anything she ever dreamed of - when she finally _arrives._

Maya pushes her over the edge and Andy calls out to her as she spasms in all the pleasure she feels rock her entire body.

Maya rides it out with her as she kisses Andy's lips again, sucking gently on them.

She kisses Andy with all the feelings she has as if she was sure it might never happen ever again.

"That was incredible" Andy giggles. Actually _giggles,_ in awe when she recovers and opens her eyes back at Maya.

Maya smiles affectionately and kisses Andy back on the cheek.

"You should, you really know what you're doing," Andy says breathlessly.

"Eager to please" Maya jokes back again

"Well, you're winning at that one" Andy affirms.

* * *

"Do you want me to…" Andy glances nervously at Maya's pants and then back again not quite at Maya's eyes.

"I think we should get some clothes on in case we get called in"

Maya brushes Andy's hair off of her face.

She sees the tension in Andy's posture and doesn't want to pressure her.

Andy can go forward when she's ready and she isn't one to add to that.

"We'll go for another one after we catch the bad guys?" Andy asks hopefully.

"After we catch the bad guys" Maya kisses Andy once more and throws her shirt back into her hand.

* * *

"You sure we won't get caught up here?" Andy giggles as she climbs up onto the fire truck in Station 19.

"Ninety-Nine percent sure" affirms Maya, taking Andy by the hand.

"Good enough for me" giggles Andy taking Maya's hand and jumping onto the top of the car.

"How do you want it Herrera" Maya teases Andy, pushing her back against the car.

"Oh no, this time it's your turn" Andy flips them over landing mounted on top of Maya.

"Ooh aggressive I love aggressive" Maya cheers excitedly

"I'm gonna screw you senseless Bishop" Andy asserts.

And Andy seals her lips to Maya's and tears her shirt apart.

She pulls Maya's bra over her head and sucks right down onto Maya's nipples.

She alternates between them, sucking onto them as Maya moans beneath her.

Maya reaches up to pull on Andy's collar and kiss on Andy again.

Andy unzips Maya's pants and pops the button open.

Andy plunges right into Maya's pants and pulls them all the way down to her toes.

She pulls the panties down too and straddles Maya again.

Andy leans down and seals her lips to Maya's clit.

She licks broad strokes with her tongue around Maya's center.

Maya moans harder and pulls on Andy's hair.

She pants as Andy sucks the clit in her lips and tongues it round and round.

Maya grows closer and closer as Andy pumps her fingers in and out of Maya.

When she comes she calls out Andy's name and smiles.

Andy leans in to kiss her back before she tickles Maya until she hits a fit of laughter.

It's a weakness she finds adorable until Maya flips them and starts tickling Andy back.

They giggle there on top of the fire truck until they hear the door click behind them.

Andy perks out and her pupils fly wide open. She's staring right into the eyes of her dad.

"Bishop" Mr. Herrerra bellows. "A word" he motions with his eyes.

* * *

Maya dresses as quickly as she can and de fastens her hair into a ponytail.

She walks in as confidently as she can to her father in the captain's office.

"Sir I can explain I promise that -" Maya tries to talk fast in a panic.

"Sit" the man declares calmly.

"I'm her father, so I believe I know my daughter daily well by now" he starts as Maya nods.

"And I think I can guess everything totally right or everything totally wrong" he sighs

"Sir I can explain-" Maya starts again

"I'll bet my hat that you two are more than friends, but less than anything else," he says philosophically.

"You're in love with her, aren't you" he looks Maya in the eye.

"I-" Maya looks down at her shoes contemplating Andy's father's assertion.

"The way you look at her, it's like she just said the funniest thing on earth" he continues.

"Sir…" she trails off.

"Maya, I've known you for a long time and I'm very proud of you.

And if you and my daughter are meant to be more than just friends, well,

That's an idea that I can be behind. You have my blessing" he says surprisingly.

"Really?" Maya raises her eyebrows.

"Really," he says. "You've earned it"

"The way you take her in is like a wing upon her shoulder.

You were there for her even when she was with anyone and everyone else, but not you."

"You always stayed" he explains.

"Yes sir" Maya nods.

"And if things are hard, I know that you'll stay.

She's my little girl you treat her well alright" he pleads.

"I- I will" Maya nods.

"You can go now, go get her" he smiles.

"Yes, sir" Maya nods moving to get up.

"And one more thing" he adds.

"Yes, sir?" May asks.

"You treat her better than all the boys who have been with her before.

You keep it that way" he says sternly.

"I will" Maya promised

"And Maya…" he says sheepishly as she blushes.

"You know there are other rooms that have lock doors at the Station 19 here, you know that, right?" He says finally.

"Yes sir," says Maya, embarrassed, as she is laughing and walking back to _her_ Andy now.

* * *

"What on _earth_ did he just say to you?" Andy asks, horrified.

"I think he just gave me his blessing," says Maya, shrugging and smiling at her.

"Wow really?" Inquires Andy.

"Yeah, that and say to use only doors with locks next time" she laughs back at Andy.

"We could do that" Andy affirms, kissing Maya.

"He thinks that I love you," She says compassionately.

"Do you Maya?" Andy looks up at her.

"I do," says Maya wistfully.

"Maya?" Andy asks hopefully.

"Yeah?" Maya looks back at Andy.

"I'm in love with you too," she says wistfully.

"We're like, in love" they both start to giggle until they can both barely breathe.

_And then they can't help but keep kissing each other all over again._

* * *

******* FIN *******

* * *

Thank you for reading, please leave a note it will make my day :D - bobbiejelly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support so far. 
> 
> Would love to hear your fav parts,
> 
> And any reflections on this or the show.
> 
> Leave a review if you have any requests.
> 
> I try my best to fulfill :D


End file.
